Re-Post: Journey Through the Naruto Universe!
by Agentkroon
Summary: My name is Ethan, I was just an average loner in high school. One day, I got caught in a thunderstorm and was almost struck by lightning, if not for a mysterious voice that stopped time and told me that I was needed in other universes as a hero. This Is my Story. OC! Bloodline, Pairing undecided! Need ability ideas ( I have a few) Summary sucks Doujutsu's needed!
1. Chapter 1

Journey Through the Naruto Universe

Hey! Welcome to my first story! I hope I can write well enough…

Anyway… wait! That's right! I have to do that disclaimer thingy!

Umm… I do not own Naruto, Funimation, or whatever else owns the show.

Oh yeah, here's the key:

**Bold: Angry Yelling Or Bijju **

_Italics: 'thought'_

Underline: Jutsu

Quotes: "Speak"

Parentheses: (Author speaking) Or (_Time/Place change_) when in italics

Let's do this! Story-no-jutsu!

"**GOD DAMNIT, DEAR GOD THIS HURTS**!"

All I could feel was pain; it was as if snakes were coiling (foreshadow) through my body.

I felt myself grow stronger, but it was barely noticeable above the pain I was feeling. The muscles in my arms expanded at an abnormal rate, transforming the fat-filled appendages into deadly weapons of murder.

My legs burned with an intense pain as the fat in them was expelled from my body, making them strong, silent.

My chest and near non-existent abs began to reform themselves; my chest became hard, and felt like steel. My abs became rigid, chiseled, and more pronounced.

My hair was changing, I could tell because the hair falling of my head was a light blond in color, not the dark brown hair I was used to.

My canines began to lengthen, cutting my lips and mouth.

I could hear my own bones breaking, reforming becoming strong. Something I never thought I would be.

My eyes were on fire, I would claw at them if I could, but the pain has paralyzed me. I felt my pupils change several times, each time making me scream in agony.

The pain almost made me regret my decision to go.

Then, as if god himself had heard my pleas of agony, it stopped, and all I could see was a bright light.

(_1 Hour earlier)_

I was just walking home from high school. It was an average day, turn in assignments, get more, and cram for a test next period. You know, normal school stuff.

After school was out, I made my way through the hallway, keeping my head down. I didn't really have friends, so i just kept to myself.

I look up to the sky, seeing the sky a bit darker than usual.

'_I'll just walk home, new's guy said rain would be tonight'_ I though as i walked of to my house, several miles away.

_(5 minutes later)_

"GOD DAM INCORRECT WEATHER PEOPLE!" I yelled, barely able to hear my own voice against the wind and rain slamming against my face.

I'm pretty sure any paper still inside my backpack is destroyed. _'No homework tonight!' _I thought in sad humor.

I was cold, soaked, and in desperate need of heat. Not being able to take it anymore, I took a shortcut through a field with only a single tree, which I had named The Lonely Tree, and sat down under its sheltering branches.

I sat there for a while, re –reading a Naruto manga, waiting for the rain to let up a little.

As I was sitting there, I got a strange feeling, my hair was on end, and I felt a static-like energy in the air.

_'Wait a second, hair on end, static?', _I thought. I had heard that was a sign lightning was going to strike.

_'I wonder where it's going to hit?' _ I looked around for the tree that was closest near me to the sky. Then I realized something, this is the only tree around. I'm under it.

My last thought, _'No! It cant end like this! I still haven't figured out how to use Chakra yet! I wanted to be a ninja! I wish i was born in the Naruto universe, I would give my entire life here for that.' _

_"**Oh really**?" _Said a voice.

The world began to slow around me, the color fading from my surroundings.

Looking in front to me, i see a door. It was placed just like in cartoons: nothing around it just a closed door._  
_

The door is one of those that you would imagine leading to a dungeon. It was fully made of wood, an rounded top with metal enforcing the sides.

Looking up, to my horror, was a white streak that came form the clouds above.

A few feet above my head.

My eyes grew wide with shock, I scrambled away, thinking that any moment it would unfreeze and kill me.

How could this happen, it- it made no logical sense!

A small, horrifying realization came to me.

_'Oh, i get it. I'm dead. The lightning killed me and I'm dead'. A_ sort of happy realization came.

"I'm dead!" A small, eerie smile escaped my lips.

... "he-he" A short laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm dead!" Saying it brought a strange _insane_ gleam into my eyes.

"I'm still here, but I'm dead! I died! Ha! Game over! Where's the restart button? That's right! There isn't one! Cause i'm dead! Ha!"

"_**Or so you think."**_Someone said. The voice was deep, and had a sound that made me almost frightened.

I turn, the insane spark in my eye gone for now, to face the person who had spoken.

No one was there.. Just the door.

"Hey! Where are you at? Tell me!"

_**"FOOL! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD DO AS YOU SAY!"**_The voice bellowed from all around me. Fear came to my eyes, before i shook my head and glared at the door.

"I don't care who you are! Tell me what is going on! What happened! WHERE ARE YO-"

_**"SILENCE, INSOLENT MORTAL! I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU HAD YOU NOT BEEN SO**_** IGNORANT!"**

That voice was beginning to get on my nerves, but i decided to at least learn what happened.

"OK! God! I'll listen. I'm sorry if i'm a little angry at dieing at 14!

"_**You are not**_** dead-"** the unbodied voice said.

"Well what happen-" I interrupted.

_**"WHAT DID I**_** SAY!"** It shouted

"Sorry!" I said

_**"Anyway, you are not dead, I have simply stopped**_** time."** It began

"How-" I started

_**"Save your questions till the end!" **_Stopping me from interrupting again.

"Fine" I gave up. Might as well just let him tell me what is going on.

**_"Ok, As I was saying, I stopped time so that way you could live. You may not think it, but you have a pretty big roll to play."_**

'_Well not anymore,"_ I thought to myself

_**"This world is not one that needs help you see. They do not need it, well, not at the moment anyway. You are needed in a different world"**_

"Different world?", I asked "As in, a different planet?" '_I think he got the wrong guy, I am not the guy to be traveling in space.'_

_**"No, the world that needs you is one you know more than most about. Now tell me, What is chakra?"**__  
_

Immediately I respond "Chakra is the energy that is made from a combination of both spiritual and physical energies. They can, with training, be molded together to create chakra. But what does that have to do with any-"

_**"How do ninjas use chakra?"**_The voice asked.

'_*sigh* why does he ask me these questions?' _I thought.

"Once Chakra is molded, it can be sent to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body with the chakra circulatory system. Depending on where the chakra goes, you get different effects. Water walking, Fire Breathing are a few. They do this by using handsigns to mold the chakra into techniques called jutsu." I replied

_**"Very good!"**_it said. _**"Now what if i told you that chakra was real, and that you were the only person in your dimension able to use it?"**_

"I would call you a liar, as much as i wish chakra existed, it doesn't." I angrily told him/it.

_**"Ahhh, but that is where you are **_**wrong! _You have it inside of you! Great is it's power, Laying dormant just below the surface. I am here to ask you if you would use that power to save a dimension in peril." it spoke. "I can send you to a place where you can harness this power, a land of assasins, of great villages and of beautiful mountains! A land you know _very_ well."_**

Realization hit me. Naruto, He was going to take me to the NARUTO UNIVERSE! And to tell me that i had a great power AND chakra!

"YES! You can take me to the Naruto dimension!? Yes,YES YES! I accept! Thank you! I cant wait to meet Naruto and make so many friends.."

Friends...

"But... What of my world? I can tell this wont be a week long thing. My family. What will happen to them?" I asked, knowing that this could be the last time i could ever hear or see them again.

Did i even want to come back.

_**"Worry not, soon to be hero, I have put this entire dimension on a "stasis" per say. Nothing will happen to this world or it's inhabitants during your absence."**_

I gave an inward sigh of release. That is one less thing to worry about. "That is good, I dont think i would be much help in that world as an emotional wreck."

Or would i even care, I dont have friends in this world. My parents are busy enough with other siblings to care if i was gone.

_**"This "Naruto" Universe may not be the only one that will need your help. As you get stronger, more universes may need your help. This will be your first of many."**_

"Am i going to get any help from you?" I asked, Saving a world isnt really something i have experience in.

_**"Yes, I will give you Partial immortality, You can die, but not of age. You will also be able to have 2 Kekkei genkai. You will decide what those are once you undergo a small transformation, you will need a better body than you do now, as well as growing chakra coils."**_

"This almost sounds too good to be true. I am ready!" I exclaimed.

_**"Very well, step through the door, and begin your journey through your first universe."**_

With that said, I walk to the door. I take the handle firmly in my hand and pull. The door opens and darkness is all i can see inside.

I take a long, deep breath, the last of this world, and step in.

Turning, i ask "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?", i say sadly.

_** "Like a**_** bitch"**

"Bring it on."

The darkness consumed me.

And my journey, and pain began.

Whoo! Man that was fun! Tell me what you guys think. Positive criticism welcomed. Also I'm in need of a beta. Another thing I want to ask, who should Ethan get paired with? Leave a vote! I might even try a harem (pervy chuckle)

Next Time: Where Am I?... I'm Where!?


	2. Where am I?

Journey Through the Naruto Universe

Chapter 2: "Where am I? … I'm Where!?"

Thanks for the character idea sco23!

"Hey guys! Sorry about no updates, kinda got an F ton of homework and projects that were due and I-"

_(Ethan suddenly appears)_

"You could just tell them you had a major case of writer's block. In fact, you actually forgot about this fic until I showed up and reminded you about it", Ethan spoke.

"Yeah..so guys since i officially went insane and _He_ won't stop pestering me-" I started

"Whoa! I do agree with the you going insane part, seeing as i am nothing more than an idea you had, but if i am a part of your mind, doesn't that mean that you are annoying yourself?" Ethan questioned.

"Uh.. I guess. Ugh! Ju-Just to the freaking disclaimer or something!" I yell, head hurting.

"Fine, AgentKroon does not own Naruto, or any of the other things he has, or will, reference in this fic. They are all owned by their respective owners. There, happy?" Ethan says.

"Not really, still coming to terms with my insanity", I say.

"Just give it time", Ethan says" Anyway, on with the story!"

_(In a forest somewhere..)_

"Ugh... Where am I?" I say, mind blank.

I feel grass beneath my hands, a soft breeze flowing through the air.I was laying down, as if i had fallen asleep here.I seem to be in a meadow, judging by the clearing I'm in and the grass and trees all around me.

'_What happened?' _I thought. Then it all came back to me.

The storm, the lightning strike, only to stop a few feet away from my face.

The voice, It sent me to a new world, saying that i would save it with power that i had dormant within me.

I jumped from my laying position, I regretted it instantly. My head swirled and my vision went black for a moment.

The next time I opened my eyes, I made sure to get up slowly. I was still dizzy and almost ended up falling back down again. A few minutes passed and I felt better.

I felt a cold breeze, I shivered and looked down. I was clothless! I turned and looked around for something to wear.

I continued searching the meadow, I almost lost hope when I noticed a small pile of something by a stream that was in the middle of the clearing.

Walking over there, I find them to be a pile of clothes. Not just any clothes though.

Ninja gear!

I was about to start looking through the pile of REAL ninja garb, but as I bent over to pick them up, I was shocked to see what,or rather _who,_ was looking back to me in the stream.

My hair had been turned a very light shade of blond, almost white. It was long almost to my shoulders in the back, but just out of my eyes in the front.

My chest and stomach were amazing! I had lost what seemed to be all my unnecessary fat, and it was replaced by strong muscle.

My legs were a bit smaller, but had none of it's previous weight. They were strong, but they looked to be made for silence.

My arms were well muscled, and it looked like i could throw one mean punch.

But what really caught my attention, was my eyes.

My eyes were a deep navy blue, they seemed to shine with the light. Then they changed! They became a blood red the pupil had changed but before i could see it I blinked out of shock. My eyes were the same deep blue again.

'_What was that?!'_ i thought, _'I need some answers for this.'_

My body then reminded me of what i walked over here to do by shivering. Deciding to get the clothes on I go through what I got.

As i was looking through them, I noticed a small note on the side of the pile. Picking it up, I read it.

"_Dear Ethan,_

_I do hope that you made it to the world OK, cross-dimensional travel can be a bit tricky sometimes. _

_Now, you might have notice the lack of clothing. That was my bad, I had forgotten to tell you that only organic matter can travel through to other dimensions. I took the liberty to send you some special gear_."

Taking a look at the gear, all that is there is some standard anbu gear just lacking a mask. Two kunai and shuriken pouches, no doubt for my legs. Standard anbu pants and top. The only difference being that it had the japanese symbol for "Chrome" on them. Nothing seemed "special" about theses. I decided to keep reading.

"_They may seem to be ordinary ninja gear, but do not be fooled! They are very special. To demonstrate, say "Gear up". Do it and see what happens._

Looking at the gear, then back to the note, I shrug. Might as well give it a shot.

"Gear Up", Almost immediately the gear seems to have flashed out of existence. Startled, I hastily look around when I feel something.

I look down once again, on your once naked body is the gear! It fit perfectly! I can hardly feel it on me!

I move a bit, flexing my arms and getting a bit more comfortable. I look back to the note.

"_Now, if you did as was asked, you should be happy to find that they were transported onto your body. This is so that you are never unprepared. That is not the only thing that they can do, however, they will transform to whatever you need to wear by a single thought! They will change and automatically fit to your form. This is almost like a second skin, per say, as it will always be on you. You may will it to not be there, and it will dissapear. _

_Now that you are clothed, I do believe that it is time to tell you about your abilities._

_First off, I cannot give you a power that will make you God-like, as it is out of my power. I can, however, give you a loophole. In your pocket are two pills, each are to give you a bloodline ability._

_They can be anything you want, just not god-like. Just simply swallow one of the pills, and think of the ability you want. _

_If it is outside of my power, you will feel a small twist in your stomach. _

_If it is within my power, well. You will know when it is working._

_Here is the loophole, If it is too powerful an ability, GIVE IT DRAWBACKS!_

_That's it for those._

_On to the next, _

_I cannot teach you how to use chakra, you will have to get a teacher for that._

_I myself do not use chakra so it would be useless to have me teach you._

_I may have also accidentally given you other abilities as well, but i am not sure._

_This is the last part, _

_During your "travel" It appears that you have gained, what this dimension calls a "doujutsu" , an eye technique. I do not know what it is, what it does, or how to trigger it. That is for you to find out._

_I wish you luck, Young Hero!_

_P.S : You might want to change your name, Ethan isn't exactly a well-used name here._

_Ja-Ne! i think that is how it is said._

Wow! That was a lot to process. reaching into my pocket, i take out two pills. Each is a dark red. Any ability or bloodline I can think of, huh?

'_I wonder what i can get?' _I thought.

"He said it can't be god-like, but just in case." I wonder

I take the pill into my mouth and , step one is done.

'_Not being able to die_' I think.

… Nothing

'_I thought he said i would get a feeling in my stom-' _I was pulled out of my thoughts by a HUGE pain coming from my stomach. It felt as if i was being torn apart on the inside.

I almost screamed , but then the pain suddenly stopped.I fell to the ground, gasping in leftover pain.

'_Small... Pain my … ASS!' _I think angrily.

A moment later I start to think about what i want.

'..._I got it!'_ I thought hopefully.

'_For my first ability, I wish to be able to keep the bloodlines of the people that I kill. Or I can gain it by getting an amount of their blood willingly. The bloodlines that I gain this way are made into a form of tattoo that only appear when they are in use.' _ There.

I felt nothing...

'_Please work!' _ I thought, i don't know if i could stand another one of the pill's rejections.

Then I felt something, it was a warm feeling in my stomach, like after you eat a hot soup.

'_I think this means it's working! This is so much better feeling.' _I Just HAD to think that, didn't I?

The warm feeling soon began to fade, But then came roaring back! It was Like i was burning from the inside! It just kept getting hotter. It wa like the sun was in my gut! I felt my consciousness start to fade. Then i was cold.

I woke with a start. I don't know how long i was out, but it must ot have been long, the sun was still in the sky shining where it was before.

My hands were still warm, I looked at them to see that there was a small mark of a ghostly hand in each of my palms.

Taking that as a sign that it worked, I slowly get up raise both my hands in the air.

"YES! It worked! I can Steal other's bloodlines! Too bad the drawback is I either have to kill them or get blood from them willingly though" I say

'_Still, I am not looking forward to that again!'_ I think sadly.

One more pill to go.

"Alright, so I can steal other's abilities. What else should I get?"

'_Hmm... I got it!'_ I thought.

"This shouldn't be too overpowered" I say

Swallowing the next pill, I think of my next ability.

'_Complete control of my mindscape'_ I think.

"This should work,... hopefully" I say, fearing another stomach ache.

It did.

"AHHHH! Damn It!" I blacked out.

I woke up once more, happy that I had both of those worked.

"Sweet, So I can get the bloodlines of others, and i now have a mindscape and can control it." i say.

"I also have ninja gear that can turn into what i need to wear, speaking of which.. DeadPool!"

Almost immediately, i feel the ninja gear change. The colors switch from a dull grey and black to a blood red and pitch black. A mask forms over my face. surprisingly i can see just fine.

With the transformation complete, i walk over to the stream. I looked just like the Hero himself!

I smile "Sweet! Hmm, Hokage robes!"

Once more the suit changes and flexes until it too stops. I now looked like the youngest hokage ever!

"I should be able to do it with a thought too right? Who am i asking?" I think

'_original form'_ I thought

Once more, i feel it change. I did not have to look in the stream to see what form it was.

"Well first thing's first, find a village or someplace to live." I thought a second, then added, "Second thing, stop talking to myself, getting a bit weird."

Deciding that i have had enough of this small clearing, I make sure that i haven't missed anything. Checking my kunai and shuriken pouches, both full. I take out a kunai, holding it the way i saw them in the show. it felt good in my hand. I touch the tip of the blade with my finger, pulling back quickly when it drew blood from the small touch.

"Sharp" I mutter.

I walk out of the meadow, blood still leaking from my hand.

I headed North, or at least i think i did. The sun was just starting to go down, I would guess that it was 1-3 In the afternoon.

_(2 Hours Later)_

"Ugh! How much of this entire place is trees! I've been walking for hours and I haven't even found a road or a village! And to make it worse I'm talking to myself again." I yell to myself.

Indeed i have been walking for 2 hours now, but surprisingly i have not tired at all.

"Thank you new body!" I say

Suddenly, i am struck with an idea.

"Well, no harm in trying. Hope this works" I say hopeful.

Stopping, I look up to the trees for a strong branch. Seeing one 10 to 20 feet up, I crouch. Taking a deep breath, I leap.

And nearly go higher than the branch!

I was able to land on the branch, grabbing at the tree it was connected to for support.

I never liked heights.

"I-I did it! Holy Crap I did it! Whoo Hoo!" I exclaim. Eager to test drive the things i could do.

I smile again. "Let's try again"

I leap towards the next branch, and was able to land on it, although a bit shaky. I did it again, and again.

Soon, i was jumping just like they did in the anime.

"This Is so cool! I never knew that this was even possible, This is much faster than walking!" I said

I couldn't take a lot, fear of falling made me want to be back down on the ground.

30 feet below.

"Come on new legs, I really hope this doesn't hurt" I whisper

I jumped off. The wind flew up into my face, the ground was coming in fast. I bent my legs, when i hit the ground my legs bent a bit, but i slowly came back up.

Didn't hurt a bit.

"Greatest. thing. EVER!" I exclaim.

I continue walking for another few minutes, cursing the largeness of this forest, until I heard a yell.

A female yell!

Running towards the sound, I hear more voices, these ones seem male. Walking now, I see a girl about my age maybe a year or two younger.(9-10) She had red hair, I couldn't see much more, as she was surrounded by several men, much older than me were surrounding her. I hid in a bush nearby and listened.

"Heysh der girlie, Why donts you come withs us.-hic- We can sow you a good time!" Said one of the men, obviously drunk. They all had a headband around their foreheads.

They were from the hidden leaf!

But that didn't matter, the girl was crying, and the men were coming towards her. Some were even loosening their belts!

A sudden rage burned within me, my anger making me see red. I was about to jump out and rip out the throats of these would-be rapists.

If someone had not beat me to it.

The girl was scared, she had wide eyes and was telling the men to go away.

"n-no! G-g-get away! Leave Me alone! Please!" she was screaming.

"Now Whyd we want a do that? we won't have no fun then." He slurred

"N-No! GO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

But then shit went crazy.

All around her, flames began to burst up. The flames burned everything, the smarter amount of the men jumped back. But the one that was closest was not so lucky. His screamed were agonizing, but ended quickly. The flames stopped suddenly, and the girl slumped forward, barely holding herself up with her hands.

"Sh-She killed Kenny!(Oh My God i just made that reference without thinking, I am so sorry!)" yelled one of the others.

"We were gonna be gentle, but now you are really gonna get it!" said a different one

"n-no" All she could do was whisper.

They came closer.

My breathing was ragged, my fist clenched tightly around my kunai. I was seeing red.

But not enough of it. No, there was not enough red.

And i was going to fix that.

"Naruto sage cloak: pein fight. Black mask"

The suit changed I now wore what i asked. No one would be able to recognize me now.

I charged

I rushed at the first one, taking them all by surprize. I had grabbed his head and shoved the kunai deep into his throat. I had ruptured the artery there, I saw blood gush out of the artery spraying the ground with red. I stopped for a moment, freezing dead. I killed this man...

But he deserved it. One look at the girl sitting with wide eyed at me, tears still going down her cheeks was enough to settle that.

They were shocked, another one of them had been killed, leaving them with only 5 more people.

I had lost the element of surprize, but it did not matter.

They would all die.

Three of them charged, The other two threw handfuls of shuriken at me.

Time slowed down for me, they were running so slow! I reached up with my kunai and blocked the seven kunai aimed at me. To kill me.

I threw my first kunai at the closest thug, hitting his arm. He fell to the ground in pain. the other two that were coming at me both threw a punch at the same time. Ducking below them i grabbed the first one and kneed him in his gut, feeling a crack as my knee connected with his ribs.

2 down. 3 to go.

The other one that rushed me decided to follow up his swing with his other hand, I grabbed him and threw him in front of me. The several shuriken that were thrown sank into his body with the sound of slicing meat. I did not forget about the other two.

"Wh- what is this guy!?" Said one of the last two remaining thugs.

The other turned to him and said "You think I know! Just shut up and Kill the Bastar-" he was cut off by a kunai in his throat.

He grasped at the kunai, yanking it out spraying blood around the ground at his feet. He drowned in his own blood.

"Tisk Tisk, Didn't your ninja teacher ever tell you to never look away from an enemy? If this is what ninja are like these days..." I let my sentence hang.

"F-forget this! I'm getting out of here!" He said running down the path to try to escape.

A well thrown kunai stopped him in his tracks. He fell, Kunai buried deep in his spine. Still alive.

Looking around you, you see that several of the lesser wounded ones, like the guy with the kunai in his arm, were trying to run or crawl there way to safety.

Like I would let them.

I walked cooly to the man with the knife in his arm, he was facing away from me, trying to stand up to run away. I walk right up to him, several of the others that were still alive shaking as they stopped when I walked near them.

"And where are you going?" I say right behind him

He shudders, and turns his head to look me straight in the eye. I look into his eyes, seeing this man for who he is. A rapist, a murderer. A killer.

I stabbed him, as well as the others in the head with my kunai.

Blood was all around ,splattered against the trees, and the path now looked like a flowing red river.

I checked all of the bodies, grabbing all the kunai and shuriken from them. Never know when you could run out.

One of the men had a sword, which got me to thinking.

'_I always wanted to use a sword'_ I knew that this sword is not even worth taking, it had several cracks in it and was rusted, no doubt because of it's misuse.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a small bit of movement.

The girl, how could I have forgotton?

I slowly walked over to her, sandals soaking in the blood on the ground.

I say to her in the softest voice i could. "Hey, hey it's ok now, these guys can't hurt you now."

She started sobbing now. She latched onto me

"Shh.. It's Ok, I made sure they can't do anything to anyone again." i told her softly.

"Y-you killed them." She stated "Th-thank you, I don't want to think about what would happen if you hadn't of came"

"It wasn't a problem, what is your name?" I ask

"S-Sora, Sora Matsuki" she says.

"Sora Matsuki" I repeat. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl"

Even though she was still scared from what just happened, I noticed that she huddled in closer to conceal her blush.

'_At least she is a bit more comfortable now'_ I think happily.

"Hey, we better get you to your village soon, it's gonna get dark pretty quick" I say

"I- I can't walk, when I was grabbed they cut my leg so i couldn't run" She says

I look at her leg, and there is indeed a long cut just deep enough to cut muscle.

"We need to get you in a hospital soon, where is your village?" I asked

"It's down this road to the east, but i told you I can't wal-hey!" I interrupted her by picking her up bridal style.

"East you say? Alright, hold on!" I tell her

She said nothing, but leaned in closer to me.

_(5 Minutes of walking later)_

I was nearing the gates, her still huddled close to me. As i approached the gate, I slowed to a quick walk.

I walked up to the gate, when 2 guards appeared in front of me.

They both wore standard Jonin vests. The first was a male with long brown hair, The rest was covered by a mask that never showed his had a headband around his forehead, keeping the mask up.

The second was a female with long red hair like Sora's. She had opal colored eyes and light wore her headband around her right arm.

"Who are you and what is you- Miss Matsuki! What have you done to her! The hokage will have your head when he sees what you have done to the Matsuki clan heir!"

"Whoa mam, If it wasn't for me, she would have been dead and worse: raped!" I say, this escalated very quickly. I was attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

"Yeah, and what did you do about it, kill them all?" She said haughtily.

"Yes, All seven of them" I say, adding a bit of venom in my words.

"H-he did" Sora said weakly. "I watched as he killed each of them, they were going to r-rape me. One of them even tried to run away, but he threw a kunai and cut his spine. The ones that weren't dead, he went around and stabbed them in the head." She was getting out of breath.

"Shh.. hey don't push yourself Sora, I can explain it. You just beat me to it." I say to her quietly.

"Can we get her to a hospital now? If you want proof of the men i killed, about a five minute run back are the bodies." I say, getting very annoyed. Can't they see that this girl needs a hospital?

"Kain, Go back on the road and see if it is true, I will take her to a hospital." The female said.

The male, now known as Kain, nodded and jumped into the trees.

I gave the girl a glare" Can we get going now?"

"YOU are not going anywhere, I said that i will take her to the hospital. You will be taken into custody for interrogation." She says, a small smirk on her lips" Anbu!"

Fuck!

Anbu formed a ring around me, each having a kunai in hand.

"Well, that's the thanks i get huh?" I sigh and whisper to Sora "Don't worry, you will be just fine. I will too. I will see you soon, pretty fire flower."

She blushed at my words. Unknowingly to me, keeping those words to heart. I gently set her down on the ground.

'_I so fucking hope this works, otherwise I am SO FUCKED'_ I thought

Still in my crouching position I say" So, you want to take me in for questioning?" I draw the energy i felt in the battle into my legs, hardly able to control it. "Well tell Ibiki, that he can try. If, you can catch me, that is"

I release all the energy i had stored in my legs as i jumped forward, Quickly getting a 50 foot start, I continued running.

"After him!"Yelled the female.

The anbu followed suit, dashing after me with just as much speed. Darting to the left, I quickly hide in some bushes. It was then that i realized that i was still wearing my disguise.

'_They won't even know it was me!' _I thought. Then I had an idea.

'_bush camo'_ I felt the suit change and form to look as if i was part of the bush.

Not seconds later did i hear the feet of the anbu.

"I saw him go this way!" one of them said.

"We lost him? No way! Call in the Inuzuka clan! We have to find him!" Said another.

They soon ran in the direction of where they thought i was.

'_casual villager'_ Again the suit changes _'I love this thing'_.

Minutes later i am at the wall of the famous Hidden leaf village. I watched as several Anbu squads rushed out of the gate.

I jumped onto the wall, silencing my fall with my legs bent.

I hopped down the wall to the other side. I was now in the village i had wish for so long to be in.

I walked down the streets, the moon now high in the air, enjoying the world which i was now in.

'_Let's see, there is the hokage tower, so the hospital should be riiiight There!'_ Looking up at the large hospital I cringe, i never did like these places. I walk right up and into the front door. The lobby room was well lit and cozy. I see a woman at the counter, dark brown hair, seemed to be in her 30's.

Walking up to her, I ask politely "Hello there miss, I had heard that there was a girl here named Sora Matsuki, I am a friend of her's. Might I ask her room number?"

She looks up to me "Oooh! Come to check up on a the girl huh? How sweet! You must take this though, otherwise the Anbu that guard her room won't let you in." She hands me a small note with a stamp on it.

'_This was almost too easy!'_ I thought to myself, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Room 95, Better get the disguise ready." I say

I change back to the disguise i had when i killed the men, and rescued her.

I kept walking.

'_90, 93, 94'_ I stop, the next door had 2 anbu sitting next to the door.

"Hey! this room is off-limits! Someone very special is in here." Says on of the gaurds

Phew, They must not have been informed of what i looked like. That is a relief.

"Um, i Have a note that allows me to see her, I am a friend of hers" I say calmly

Handing them the note, the two look at me a moment, then open the door.

"You got 10 minutes, when that is up you WILL leave" The second said.

"I understand sir" I say politely, walking inside.

Inside I see Sora, her head on her pillow, at the sound of the door opening, she turns her head. Her eyes go wide. She starts to say something, but you quickly put a finger to your lips.

"Hey", you say softly.

"How did you get away! They sent out 10 squads of anbu out to look for you!" She whispered

"I went fast, hid for a bit, leaped the wall and walked into the hospital. " I give her the short answer.

"I told you you didn't have to worry" I say

"Hey, I-I Just want to say thank you for saving me" She says

"You don't have to thank me, I was just being nice, anyone would do it" I tell her

"But not everyone would succeed" She counters

I was about to reply, but loud yelling outside the door tells me that the anbu just told about the guy they let in.

"Well, looks like my time is up, See you later!" I say turning and opening the window.

The door was smashed in, 5 anbu rushing in.

All they saw was an open window and a smiling Matsuki.

1 street away

'_Well that was quite a first day, I wonder what i will do tomorrow'_ I think. I catch a small movement over by the academy, people were setting up over there. A large banner read, NINJA ACADEMY NOW RECRUITING! FIRST DAY OF THE ACADEMY IF FIVE DAYS AWAY.

Hmm...

He-he

'_I'm gonna go to ninja school!' _

I laugh, I lay down on a random rooftop. I was tired from all that happened today.

I closed my eyes and had one of the greatest sleeps in my entire life.

Of my _NEW _life

And done!

So, yeah that is the second chapter.

I literally did not take any breaks for this entire thing.

Please Review if you enjoyed!

I am going to bed now at 11:50

Goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back Baby!

Hey! AgentKroon here, back with chapter 3!

I am sorry for the far distance between updates, but I am a bit behind in homework and all that.

I do not own Naruto or anything else referenced in this story.

_(Story Start)_

_(Unknown Place)_

"**Awaken, young hero." **I hear. taking me out of my slumber.

I lazily open my eyes, fog clearing in my head. I found myself lying on a damp tiled floor.

I slowly raised myself to my feet, taking notice of my new surroundings. I was in what seemed to be a large sewer. Pipes were connected along the walls, heading to who-knows-where. The place seemed to be lit by small red torches, each casting an eerie red light over everything.

"Hello?" My voice echoed along the dim-lighted hallway in which i stand.

"**Ahh, so you have awakened" **The voice, as I call it, said.

"Yeah, too bad i don't know where." I say

'_Something about this place seems familiar'_ I thought.

"**You would be surprised to find that this is your mind, hero. The reason I am here is to tell you how to use this gift." **Responds the voice.

Indeed i was surprised, "Why is it so dark and damp?" I inquired.

"**Ahh, much sadness has filled your life, and mixed with solitude has taken a toll on your mind" **The voice had solemnly said.

"Is there any way to fix it?" I asked, not wanting to look at this dimm place much longer.

"**This is your mind, you think of something."** It said.

'_Well that was helpful.'_ I thought _'Wait... I'm in my mind, and i'm thinking. Wouldn't that mean I am thinking in my head while in my head... What? I need to sit somewhere to think about this'_

As if an answer to my strange thoughts, a chair appeared next to me.

Then it hit me.

'_This is my mind, i can make anything i want happen, or at least i think i can.' I _thought.

The voice must have realized that I knew what to do.** "Yes, since this is your mind, you can create whatever you wish." **The voice said

I smiled, "Let's start redecorating!"

_(Several Minutes later)_

I had just finished constructing a new mindscape: I had made a large house,nothing too special yet. It was 2 stories with a library that held everything that i have ever known.

I also had a garden outside of the door, not that it was needed, but it was a nice touch. I had also created a never-ending soft breeze. It was quite scerine.

"There, Done!" I say, panting just a bit. Never thought thinking could exhaust a guy.

"**Yes, very nice. You seem to have gotten the hang of this" **The voice said**. "However, It seems that you have a very special ability, one I have not seen in a long time. My time in here has made me realize this"**

"What do you mean? I've read in Naruto fanfics all the time with the ability to make things in the mindscape. What could I have that I haven't heard abo-" I was cut off.

"**You can steal the souls of others." **The voice said point blank.

"Wait, WHAT! What do you mean steal souls! How can you tell?" I asked, shocked at such a reveal.

"**I noticed this before your change, It is only one of the great powers within you. This ability has been feared across the multiverse. Very few have ever had this ability, and each of them became some of the greatest powers of all time" The voice stated.**

"How can I steal souls though, and how does that work?" I asked

"**Those few that I had mentioned earlier" The voice started "They were all a race unlike any other, seeking knowledge, abilities, power. They were the only beings that had limitless potential. They collected abilities of others in different dimensions. But then, they disappeared completely. Their race never even had a name."**

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked

"**Everything, you see. **_**You**_** are the last remaining one. You are the last of your kind. You are the only hope to your race." The voice said.**

'_W-what!?' _I thought.

"That doesn't make sense! I lived with my family since i was born. how could i be a different race?" This didn't make sense!

"**This race is special, they are not related by blood. They are a mutation of the universe. O You are the one that was chosen at random to be what you are. You will discover abilities that you never thought was possible. **_**That **_**was why I saved you, you are the sole protector of the multiverse."**

"I-i think I understand" I was still shocked at all I was learning. A new race? Powers? It was just too much.

"**That is all I can tell you at the moment, you have a lot to get done today." **The voice was fading.

Then it was gone.

"WAIT! He never even told me how to take souls" I guess I would have to figure it out on my own.

*Sigh* "Guess that's my cue to wake up" I say, world around me fading to black.

_(On the roof of a random villager)_

"HEY! GET OFF MY ROOF KID!" I was awoken by loud yelling. Can't a guy sleep in peace? I just learned I was the protector of the freaking multiverse! Give me a break.

Shaking my head, I leap up to my feet. Really don't want any unwanted attention.

Turning to the voice i say "My apologies, sir. I was just so tired that I just fell asleep right... here..."

I stopped, eyes wide at the man in front of me.

He was an older man, grey hair with a white top on. His bottom half was covered with a blue robe. He reminded me of a specific Naruto character...

Ichiraku!

Teuchi Ichiraku was right here!

I leaped off the building, landing next to him. I went to my knees, clapped my hands together. I bowed.

"Please accept my apologies, Ichiraku Teuchi! I did not know that I was on your roof." I say, never expecting to meet the Ichiraku's.

I looked up to see a very surprised Ichiraku. "I-It's fine. Just don't let it happen again!" He said with a small smile.

"In fact, how about we do a trade. You don't sleep on my roof again, and I will give you one free bowl of ramen" He said, a wide smile on his lips.

My eyes practically sparkled, "You have no idea what this means to me" I say.

"Don't mention it" he said " You know, you remind me of my favorite customer. He gets just as excited when i offer him free ramen."

"Yeah" I reply "Naruto is like that"

"How'd you know it was Naruto? Do you know him?" He said curious.

FUCK!

'_Shitshitshit!'_ I thought _'Think quick Ethan, quickly! I got it!'_

"Uhh... Kinda. I usually hear his name being called by Anbu after one of his pranks." I say quickly.

"Ahh, well he does get into a bit of trouble doesn't he? Ha Ha!" He laughed.

Phew

'_Waaaay too fucking close, don't want anyone knowing that i know pretty much everything about this world.'_ I thought. I needed to be more careful.

"Well enough of the chit-chat, how about that ramen old man!" I say smiling.

"Old man? Boy are you sure that you aren't related to Naruto?" He said, walking into the shop.

"I'm sure" I say, walking in with him.

The shop was just as it was in the show: wooden wall decorated the sides of the shop. The counter was red with several stools set in front of it. Pots lined the stoves with steam rising from them.

The smell was amazing!

"Ayame! We have a new customer!" Mr. Ichiraku says.

"Coming!" I hear, I turned to see the only other Ichiraku. She was beautiful, to say the least. Long brown hair kept in a ponytail by a white bandana. She was a bit slender, which was surprising, due to her being the daughter of a cook. She had on a white uniform much like her father, with the blue apron over the lower half of her body.

"Oh, hello there! And what type of ramen will you be having today?" She said in a light voice.

Without thinking I reply "One large miso ramen please!"

She looks at me with a smile. " Are you positive you aren't related to Naruto? That is his favorite type!"

"I'm positive! I haven't even met him in person." I reply.

'

"Well, if you say so. One large miso, coming up!" She turns to the stove and starts cooking.

Teuchi turns to me "What's your name by the way? Next time Naruto is in I can tell him that he may have a competitor for ramen. Ha Ha!"

Name?...

Name! I haven't thought of a name to use yet!

Think! THINK!

"My name is Ethan" I say "I am not from around, but when i came here I decided that i may as well have a name for this new place. So you may call me Takeo (warrior hero in Japanese).

"Hmm, well I hope you enjoy your time here, maybe you can come with your family for a free dinner sometimes eh?" He said

Family...

"Mr. Teuchi, I was the only one to come to this land. My family is... elsewhere." I say. I had no family here. I was an orphan to a new world.

"Oh! Are they back over seas?" The man inquired.

"No... My family... is gone." I say, looking away. I don't want to think about family at the moment.

His eyes widened "Well, *cough* I.. uh. Am really sorry to hear that." he said. not meeting my eyes.

The awkward silence was interrupted by the clink of a full bowl of ramen being set in front of me.

"Here you are! One large bowl of miso!" Ayame said proudly.

Previous sad moment forgotten, I grabbed the chopsticks. "itadakimasu!" I say. Then I begin to devour the delicious ramen.

It was amazing! The noodles, egg,and greens combined in flavor to create this delicious bowl of soup! The broth was only adding to the flavor!

"This is the best meal I have ever had!" I resumed eating.

"Looks like Naruto has a competitor for ramen-eating!" Teuchi gave a large grin. _'Perhaps naruto will have his first real friend'_ He thought.

After a few seconds, I had already finished my first meal in the Naruto world, and it was well worth it!

"Thank you so much! I'll have to come back here another time, this time with money." I said.

"We'll look forward to it Ethan-Uh, Takeo." He said

"You can call me Ethan, just when we're alone. Don't really want to give my real name out to people that i don't know." I say

They smiled, "Your secret is safe with us, Ethan-kun!" Ayame said. "And you come back anytime, Ok?"

"Sure thing, Ayame -chan!" I say. She blushed a bit at the "chan" part.

I turned to exit the shop, but stopped when Teuchi spoke. "Next time Naruto is in, I'll have have him know that he has a rival for ramen!"

"You do that" I reply "Tell him that I have some cool prank ideas too!" I left the shop.

Teuchi turned to Ayame "I swear he is the lost brother of Naruto" he went to clean the pots, shaking his head.

_(Back with Ethan/ Takeo)_

I was walking through the streets, talking to myself about the day so far.

"Alright! What a way to start the day! Ramen for breakfast, met the Ichiraku's , and have even become a would-be rival for ramen-eating with Naruto. What could make this day any better!?" I say.

I continued walking down the streets, watching the people enjoy the morning.

'_Huh'_ I thought _'What to do? I need to get enrolled in the academy,but i doubt that they are open this early. I want a sword, but i don't have any cash or training for it, so I'll probably get that later.'_

Thinking a bit more _'I could go visit Sora in the hospital, but they probably have that place on lockdown after they let me in last night. What to do?' _

"You guys are gonna have to run faster if you want to catch me!" I was taken out of my thoughts by a flash of orange above me head.

"We'll teach you a lesson, demon scum!" I hear. I look to see 3 anbu rushing after someone.

Orange... demon? ...

Naruto! The anbu were chasing after Naruto!

Not even thinking, I jump to the roof in pursuit.

I rushed after the anbu that were tailing Naruto. I was easily able to catch up with them, but decided that if i just rushed past them that they would think me to be an enemy too.

Seeing as they haven't noticed me, I might as well keep it that way.

Naruto was quite the ways ahead, I guess running away from anbu whenever he pulled a prank made him a bit fast.

The Anbu were gaining a bit on Naruto, and I noticed that we were about to hit a dead end!

When the dead end hit, Naruto stopped. The Anbu stopped a good 20 feet away. I decided to see how this would turn out, and hid in the bushes nearby.

They were all in a clearing, or what seemed to be an old training ground. A few old stumps stood in a humanoid shape, probably for practice.

Naruto now turned towards the Anbu "Finally got me,I knew i should have taken a left back there. Oh well! "

"You're gonna regret what you did, demon! You went too far! And now we're going to teach you a lesson." The first Anbu said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that old hag locked me out of her shop when i went there. I personally like her hair better green anyway!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

By now, a small mob of villagers had come to see, and probably help, the "demon" get taught a lesson. They were holding any weapons that they had: kunai, knives, one of them even had a fork!

I have seen enough fanfics to see where this was going. And Naruto never actually got beat by a mob in cannon, which meant i was not in the cannon world.

'_What can I do? I could help him, but then people would know who I am. Did it even matter?' _ i thought. I had to do _something!_

I was still in my civilian clothes, which consisted of loose anbu leggings, a black shirt with the chrome symbol on it, covered by a red hoodie.

'_Ahh, screw it!'_

Naruto was backing into a corner now, "H-hey! Can't we talk about this! I just got beat last night!" He was beginning to lose the energy that he had moments ago.

"Hey guys! The demon wants to talk this out! Well demon, did you talk it out when you slaughtered our friends and family 13 years ago?!" Said the lead anbu, drawing both laughter from the crowd, as well as a kunai.

"What do you mean, I am not a demon! When I become Hokage you will see that!" Naruto yelled!

"Then I guess we will make sure you can't be hokage, now won't we." One of the villagers said.

_(In my bush)_

I felt anger in me once more, time to test something.

'_Let's see, focus me anger and my chakra to creat KI'_ I remembered.

I pulled at the power within, then when i felt it. I fueled it with anger.

_(Back with Naruto)_

The villagers were almost to Naruto now.

'_Why...? Why do they call me a demon? Why do they hate me?'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto felt it before he saw it.

A TREMENDOUS Ki was layered on the surrounding area. The lesser ninja in the group, as well as nearly all of the villagers were gasping for air, the killing intent so thick.

_(With Ethan)_

It was amazing! The anger i felt, mixed with chakra completely layered over everything. The villagers had collapsed, but were still alive. I was still furious, but still in control.

I walked slowly out of the bush I was in, glaring at the Anbu that were already on edge. I saw one of them sweating and I smirked.

"Who are you! This is none of your buisness boy, so i suggest you leave before you end up like this demon here." The head anbu said, holding the kunai threateningly.

"I see no demon. All I see here is a bunch of people that are about to hurt an innocent guy." I say, looking at the huddled body of the last Uzumaki.

"Naruto get up, I'm not like them. I want to be your friend." I tell him. still eyeing the ninja.

"So, you are a demon lover?! Fine! You can die with the demon!" The anbu shouts.

He and the others began to rush me, Naruto was still on the ground, but was looking at me with surprize.

'_He doesn't hate me? He wants to be my friend?'_ Naruto was confused. He never had a friend before. Everyone else either avoided him or just hated him. Why would this stranger want to be his friend.

I drew my kunai from my pouch, ready to protect the Jinchuriki from these guys. I felt time pass by slower, their movements slow. I was about to toss the first kunai-

"Enough!" I heard a loud voice say.

The ninja immediately stopped, some even bowed! I turned to the person who spoke.

An old man with long red and white robes stood next to Naruto, a small team of Anbu with him. His head was mostly covered with a large white hat, a few pieces of white hair was visible.

The Hokage!

"What is the meaning of this! Tell me before i throw all of you to Ibiki!" The hokage said, blasting ki of his own. I was strangely unaffected by it.

"L-Lord hokage, the demon brat has attacked a woman! You should have killed it when you had a chance! We're finishing what the fourth started!" One of the random ninjas said.

"Wrong answer," the hokage said "Anbu! Take all of them to Ibiki. And tell him to have fun."

I was grabbed on both sides by Anbu. _'Damn It!'_ I thought

"Let him go Anbu. He has done nothing wrong" Said the hokage.

They both released me, then began running after the escaping ninja.

The hokage walked up to me. I was nervous, but he smiled at me and said. "What you just did was very brave, you could have gotten hurt. And to risk your own life for another shows me that you have the spirit of fire within you."

I couldn't help but smile, "It was no problem, to be honest i don't think i could have taken all of them on." I said. "Hey! Naruto! You alright?" I yell past the hokage.

"Ah, yes. Naruto, come meet this young lad. I do believe you need to thank him." The hokage said.

Naruto rose from the ground, walking towards us. "Thanks. Hey old man, do you think we could all go out for ramen?" Naruto said.

"I do believe we can, Naruto. But I would like to know this boy's name." The hokage said

"My Name is was Ethan, but you can call me Takeo. It is a pleasure to meet you, old man." I say snickering at the old man part.

The hokage sighed "Are all youth this disrespectful? Well, Ethan, your parents will be proud when I tell them what you have done."

"I-I don't have parents, or family... or friends. All of them... are gone." I say, avoiding the hokage's eyes.

The hokage as well as Naruto both had their eyes wide and thought '_He's just like me/Naruto'_'

"Well *cough* how about that ramen, eh?" The hokage said.

Me and Naruto said at the same time. "HELL YEAH!" we both stopped and looked at each other.

The next thing we said was in unison, and nearly made the hokage cry for his wallet.

"RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Then we both sprinted to our favorite ramen shop.

The hokage sighed "I think they will be great friends, I just hope my wallet and I live to see it." he then body-flickered to the ramen shop.

_(Ichiraku's)_

"Next round!" Both me and Naruto say at the same time.

"Round 16 coming up!" Teuchi said. "You guys should do this more often!"

The hokage was already sweating bullets. _'My poor wallet'_ the image of the hokage's wallet being sucked into a black hole came to his mind.

"You know Ethan.. Takeo. Whatever! I'm starting to really like you! But I'm still gonna win! -Believe It!" Naruto exclaimed, confident.

"HA! You're going down Naruto!" I say. This was like a dream. A ramen eating contest with the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!

"Round 16!" Ayame said and place 2 more bowls in front of us.

"ITADAKIMASU!" We say at the same time.

_(5 Mins Later)_

"Ugh my stomach... Tie?" Naruto says, holding his bulging stomach.

"Ohhh... Tie." I say, we were both lying on the ground, 2 piles of 43 bowls of noodles next to us.

"Hey Naruto?" I say lazily.

"Yeah? What?" Naruto replies.

"You and me are friends now, right?" I say.

Naruto wa quiet a moment "Yeah, i guess we are. Sweet! My first friend!"

"Sweet" I say lazily. "Hey Naruto, wanna know something?"

"What is it?" He says looking towards me. About to fall asleep.

"You and me, man. We're gonna be the best ninja this world has ever seen. Alright?" I say drifting off.

"Believe it..." Naruto says.

We both fell asleep, each with a smile on our faces.

"Well, thank Kami that is over" The hokage said

"Those two are gonna be great, you know." Teuchi said.

"Indeed." The hokage replied. "I'm going to take these two to my office, don't need them sleeping in the street" He got up to grab them and leave.

"Eh-Hem" Teuchi started "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The hokage sighed and handed over a blank check. "Have mercy" he whispered.

(End Chapter)

Hey! Thanks for viewing! Leave suggestions as to what can happen, Pairings, ability ideas, etc.

AgentKroon, OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! AgentKroon here! I am here to bring you another installment of JTtNU!

Sadly, at this time I am sick, so i don't expect this to be done as well as the others, but bear with me.

*Cough* Hey Ethan!?

_(Ethan Appears)_

"Yeah?" He says

I still hate how you're here, but do the disclaimer!

"Ugh, Fine! Agentkroon does not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this work of fiction, they are all owned by their respective owners. There, happy?" Ethan spoke

Very much so *Cough*. Ugh Hate being sick.

Let's do this!

_(Story Start)_

(2 days later)

Night had fallen on the village, all was dark save for few lights of late-staying shops and businesses. The night air was cold, and any slight breeze that would come my way made me involuntarily shiver. I was standing on the roof of an apartment complex, observing the night in all its beauty. I had always loved the night, It just had a way of calming me down and relaxing me.

The stars were above me, and as I gazed upon them I could not help but think over what was happening to me. Not a week ago I was just a high-school nobody, but now I am so much more! I had power! I could do things now that before I would only dream about. I saved a girl from bandits. Found out that I was part of a nearly extinct race that were only chosen to protect the multiverse and gain knowledge of all that is. I... I Killed a man. I killed several men. And I did it without hesitation.

Sighing, I look at my hands, The same hands that took the lives of those men. I still hear the yells of pain as I stabbed my kunai into him, it echos in my mind over and over. How many people will these hands end? Am I truly doing what I am ment to do? What have I become?

Who am I? I thought this over, I thought of everything about me. Just who was I?

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them they were not the same. I had not eyes of a person that missed his home, nor of depression. They did not hold weakness. They held strength and resolve. My eyes held the firy rage of a warrior, of a protector. Of a hero.

Standing up, I say to myself, getting stronger by each word. "I am Ethan! I was chosen to be the protector of the Multiverse. I am the one of which all will either respect, or fear. I will never give up, never give in! I will never fade, I will grow stronger than any other! I am of the race of no name, those who will never be forgotten. I. AM. Etherian!" I had, by now, gone into a shout. About halfway through I had stopped thinking and had just let it flow out. At the end I stopped and thought back about what I had said. "Etherian huh?", I whispered. I had a smirk on my face, so much for a race with no name. "I like it".

With my mind now clear, I leapt of of the building. The force of the jump sent me high into the air, strange how I had gotten accustomed to it so quickly. The air flew past me, but slowed as i began to descend. As the ground came closer I decided to let my legs take the force of the fall. I landed with a large boom on the ground. I had expected pain, but I only got a small bit of pressure. In the place under my feet I noticed cracks in the ground. Sweet. that gives me an idea. I walked into the apartment building, and headed into my room.I lay down on my new bed, which was nice. The Hokage had given me, since I had no money, a key to an apartment. It was great because I was pretty sure that my back couldn't handle sleeping on the roof of a random house in the village again. It was an average room, having only a bathroom, kitchen and a bedroom. The bedroom was made entirely out of wood, a small dresser and nightstand lay on the right of the bed. I had two windows that had a view than went right to the top of the Hokage tower.

It had been 2 days since the ramen-eating contest, which I have spent getting ready for tomorrow. I have trained in the forest, that way not may people would know I was there. It was exciting, seeing the power I possessed. When I punched my hardest, I could topple small trees. My speed was very good, I would probably say that I was on par with Lee with his weights on, which basically meant that i had to train on it more. I had tried to channel my chakra, but found that I could not control it nearly as much as I wanted to. I never learned to control it, which is why I am going to be at the ninja academy. I can already tell that learning handsigns was going to be a bitch.

I continued training on controlling my new-found strength and speed, making sure I didn't break a door off its hinges again. That was a bitch explaining to the apartment owner. I did not have any money yet, so I could not get any training equipment, but that did not stop me from training with what I had. I probably murdered several tree families in these two days.

With my reminiscence of the last two days over,I yawned and stretched my sore muscles, testing what I could do now was pretty tiring! Then again, it might have been punching a dent in several trees for hours on end. Man, I gotta do that again! Yawning once more, I closed my eyes. Sleep took me in moments. I had a big day tomorrow.

(The next day: streets to the academy)

Today was the day! I was finally going to be a student at the ninja academy! I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as I walked to the academy with Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he was just in the middle of telling me how he pranked the Hokage.

" After the Hokage caught me, we both went back to his office. As soon as we were alone, I used my Sexy Jutsu on him and BAM! He was out like a light, dirty pervert." Naruto stopped to laugh, " So then I took his Hokage hat and left! Ha! It took 3 hours until the Anbu finally caught me. The Hokage gave his same old 'Don't do it again Naruto!' lecture and then made me clean his office. But it was worth it!" I chuckled, Naruto always did have a way with pranks. Me and him both laughed for awhile, walking toward the academy.

"Is that it?" I say, Pointing in the direction of what I knew to be the academy.

Naruto replied "Yep! That's the place!" Naruto's then stopped and turned to me. "That's right! You haven't met Iruka sensei!" He yelled, his loudness did earn him some dirty looks sent his way from some of the villagers. Naruto continued "You'l like Iruka, he is probably the best teacher that is in this place. he doesn't treat me like the plague or fail me for no reason." He said it with a smile, but I know that he was sad at the last bit.

"Well maybe you failed 2 years because you're an idiot." I said jokingly. Naruto turned to me and glared.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't get a stupid clone technique to work! I just can't get it right! And your no different anyway, You don't even know handsigns yet!" He yelled angrily.

"Well that's because I didn't even know I had chakra until 3 days ago" I replied cool. I will admit, it was a bit fun messing with Naruto.

We were approaching the gate to the academy now, tuning out Naruto's angry rant, I could see some of the class outside. I recognized Shikamaru on the side, playing Go with Choji, who was more interested on the bag of potato chips he had in his hands. Kiba was playing with a small Akamaru in the tree outside. Shino was crouched over a small ant hill, no doubt talking to a bit of his hive. I saw Hinata sitting out on the side of the playground by herself, I made sure to make a mental note to somehow get Nartuo to talk to her. Finally we had Sasuke brooding at one of the tables as Ino and Sakura, as well as a bunch of other fangirls fawned over the Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto" I say. We were standing outside of the gates now.

Naruto turned to me. "Yeah?" I pointed in the direction of the girl he was so obnoxiously infatuated with.

"Sakura" I say simply. He turned to where I had pointed and ran off without saying a thing, no doubt to ask her out. I watched as he walked up to her and started talking, which in the end got him punched in the face from an angry Sakura. I was laughing at Naruto's misfortune when I got a strange feeling. It felt as if someone was watching me. I turned and looked around.

Nothing.

Thinking that it must have been nothing, I made my way in to the academy grounds.

DANGER! DANGER!

Alarm bells were going off in my head. Something was wrong or something bad was about to happen. I instinctively ducked my head. I heard the sound of a blade above me rush over my head. Thinking quickly I reach in my kunai pouch, and grabbed a kunai. I get the same feeling,and fling my hand, Kuni gripped within it, behind my head.

Klang!

My kunai met with the blade of my unknown attacker. The force behind the blade was enormous, but I pushed my teeth, I raised to my knees, pushing as hard as I could against the blade. when I had enough ground, I slacked on my pressure to his knife and jumped away. I landed on my feet, quickly turning to face my opponent.

"Heh, very nice reflexes. This could be fun!" said a voice. He was about 5'4, only a few inches shorter than me. His hair was a dirty blond color, spiked upwards in a fashion where it almost seemed like fire. His wore black anbu-styled pants with a flame design on the bottom of each leg. He had on a black skin-tight shirt with a red jacket with black fire on it. He had a small scar right above his left eye. His right arm had interested me quite a bit though. It had been burned very badly, as his entire arm was scarred from what was no doubt a flame. Stranger still was his knife, It was about 10 inches with strange markings on it. The design was of a dragon's head, its tounge sticking out for the blade. Over the design was glowing red markings, the eyes of the dragon being the brightest of the glow. Another thing that I noticed was that the markings spread onto the arm of this person.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, I didnt particularly appreciate getting attacked on my first day at the academy. "Why did you attack me!"

"Because" He said, running his hand over his knife, "You radiate strength, so that means I have to fight you" His eyes had an insane gleam to them, reminding me of gaara before shippuden. "Though" he continued, smirking "I do believe you are entitled to know my name. I am Hiashi Matsuki. And you are?"

Matsuki? Could he be related to Sora? It was hard to see this guy, Hiashi, being related to Sora.

"Matsuki?" I say "Do you know Sora Matsuki?" I ask.

Immediately his smirk left his face. " Yes I know her, she's my sister, and the only one in the Matsuki family that isn't obsessed with power. How would a civillian like you know her?" His smirk came to a snarl.

Well shit, don't want to reveal that it was me who saved her. Come on brain! Get me out of this?

"I don't know her, truth is I'm new to Konoha and I don't know much about all the clans here. I had heard that a girl named Sora Matsuki was kidnapped awhile ago, Just curious." Thanks brain.

"Fine, You still haven't told me you name, and we are in a fight." His marking on the blade and his arm brighten "Or have you forgotten?"

I smirk myself "No I haven't forgotten, My name is Ethan, no last name. Now, " I flip the kunai in my hand and tighten the grip on it "Shall we begin?"

"Lets" His grin gets bigger.

No more word needed , we both rushed at each other. Hiashi made the first swing, bringing the blade to a horizontal slash. Quickly ducking under it, I swung my foot to sweep-kick his legs. Hiashi jumped back to avoid it, then threw several kunai at me. Standing back up, I quickly blocked the incoming kunai, but took a fist to the face as Hiashi came in quick. I skidded backwards and blocked the following fist. Grabbing his wrist, I kneed his stomach hard. He doubled over, but I wasnt done yet. I brought up my arm and slammed my elbow to the back of his head. The force of the blow smashed him to the ground.

I turned from Hiashi's still body, "I guess that's it? I was kind of hoping for a bit more." I started walking towards the academy.

Poof!

Well shit. substitution

"That's good, because there's more" his voice came from behind me. I jumped away, turning in the air and landing 10 feet away from Hiashi.

"Lets make things a bit more interesting, eh?" Hiashi says. Markings on his right arm glow brighter and brighter. The marking spread from his arm to his entire body! In a few moments it got too bright to see. I had to cover my eyes from the light.

After the light faded, I uncovered my eyes to see a very unwelcome sight.

His hands were on fire! His hands were covered in cackling, red-hot flames. " In case you didn't know" Hiashi said calmly, the fire obviously not affecting him at all "The Matsuki clan's bloodline is an almost mastery of the fire element, we don't even use fire jutsu. I prefer to use a knife anyway, Jutsu are way too quick"

He looked down to the knife in his hands, the eyes of the dragon inscribed into the blade glowing brighter

"Then again" The knife bursts into a black flame "A little fire wont do any bad. For me that is" The black flame of the knife began to get bigger. "For you" He grinned " Not so much" He swung the blade.

An enormous blast of black fire came flying at me! I didn't know how to substitution, so that wasnt an option. The best I could do was doge the best I could. I jumped to the side as fast as i could, the flames went blazing past me. I landed on the ground in a roll, then got up quickly to see Hiashi smirk. Strange.

The sound of fire quickly came back to my ears, I turned around and my eyes widened. The fire had changed directions and was now coming at me again! It was already too close to dodge, I was going to have to take the hit. I closed my eyes for the impact.

"BROTHER STOP!" It was Sora's voice! She was next to Hiashi, grabbing to his shirt telling him to stop. "What are you doing brother!? One second you and I were playing shogi and then you just jump away and start fighting this random stranger!" She shouted. Her leg was still in bandages, but it had healed enough that she could walk.

I noticed that the fire behind me had stopped, that must be the weak point! He had to concentrate on the fire to control it! Not wanting to waste this opportunity, I raced to him and without thinking punched him as hard as I could in the gut. Time seemed to slow, as the force of the punch lifted him to the air. His eyes were wide, and he coughed blood. not waiting for him to recover, I followed my punch with the hardest roundhouse kick that I've ever given.

(In some old western movie)

A man with cowboy attire lifted his hat and shined his sherif badge that read 'chuck', and whispered "Good job" then sneezed. The world around him then blew up.

(Back with the fic)

The force of the kick truly did send him flying, and he slammed into the tree outside the academy. I landed, then slowly stood up. It was only now that I noticed the surrounding area, the outside of the academy had looked like a small tornado had gone through it. the ground was cracked where i slammed the substitution to the ground, multiple areas of the ground had been singed. Even the tree that had the swing on it was leaning to the side from when Hiashi's body slammed into it.

"H-holy shit! He beat Hiashi!" one of the student said. I looked over to where the rest of the student were. Most of them were slack-jawed at the fight. I saw some of the girls with blushes on their faces as well. Shit, did not want fangirls this early. So much for trying to hold back. Only one person wasn't shocked or bewildered at what had just happened.

"BROTHER!" Sora ran to the fallen body of her brother, kneeling over his limp form. I walked over to them. As I go closer, Sora jumps in front of me. "You get away from him! You won already leave him alone!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. I said nothing, and walked past her. Hiashi coughed, sending a bit of blood on the ground.

"Heh, you gonna finish me off? Seems kind of fair since I just tried to kill you*Cough Cough*" He looked up to me.

"And why would I do that? You gae me one heck of a fight, just give me more of a warning next time!" I smiled down to him, offering a hand.

Hiashi looked surprised at first, but then grinned and clasped his hand in mine. I pulled him to his feet and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Now," I say "Lets get you to the nurse, shall we?"

"I'm not hurt that bad" Hiashi said, then broke out into a bloody cough " On second thought, yeah lets get to that nurse. You got one hell of a kick there Ethan." Another cough

"Yeah well, I never really wanted to fight in the first place. I gotta say though, that black fire attack would have gotten me if your sister hadn't distracted you. Thanks for the compliment though." I say. We were walking into the academy now. The student all stared as I led the person who just tried to kill me to get medical help. As soon as we got to the nurse's office, Hiashi was immediately put onto a bed and given medical treatment.

I turned to leave, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned to Hiashi "yeah?"

"Thanks for the great fight man, I know I came on a bit abruptly but lets be friends. Been awhile since I took a hit like that. Lets have a rematch sometime, ok?" He raised his fist towards me.

"Yeah, man. I'd like that" I bumped fists with my new friend, then left the nurse's office.

I walked back outside, only to be bombarded by a hundred students' questions. Who was I? How did I fight like that. One of the girls even asked if I was single! Deciding to humor them I said, " My name is Ethan, I can fight like that because I train. As for my relationship status, ladies Im new and never been used" I chuckled as more than a few girls blushed bright red.

Naruto came up to me. "That was amazing Ethan!You and that weird fire guy were so cool! And when you finished him with that kick, I thought you killed him!" Naruto then started asking about how long I had to train to be as good as I am. When he was interrupted.

"You. Fight me." Ugh, it was the damn uchiha. I was really hoping that it would not be one of those. 'Im better than you because im an Uchiha' Sasukes, But I guess I got one. Great.

"Uchiha Sasuke, son of the head of the Uchiha police force Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. And younger brother to-" I was interrupted.

"Dont you DARE say his name! How do you know about my family?! Tell Me!" Oooh! The Uchiha was getting a bit flustered!

"Ok then I wont mention weasel, as for how I know about them, well that is my little secret." I had a smirk on my face, I have wanted to put the Uchiha in his place for so long.

"You will tell me how you know, even if I have to beat it out of you!" He got into a fighting stance.

"I am not going to fight you, i have had enough fighting for one day. Your not worth it anyway." I turned and walked to the academy entrance, the students broke apart to let me through.

"You will fight me!" Sasuke shouted, I knew he would do this. I turned around and spin kicked the kunai out of his hands. Then using the velocity of the kick, swung around and kicked the Uchiha right in the legs, forcing him to fall on his ass. I stood back off and continued walking. "Not worth it" i say.

I left Sasuke there, seething in rage on his ass.

As I walked into the classroom, the room got quiet very quickly. I noticed that a lot of the students were fidgeting, and trying not to look at me for too long.

They were afraid of me. Now that is just not good. Thinking about how I can fix this, I walked up to the teacher, who I knew was iruka, and whispered something to him. He looked a bit surprised, but then smiled and nodded his head. I turned around to find a seat to sit at. I eventually took a seat next to Naruto, him being on my left and the seat on my right being empty.

When Class began Iruka went up to the front of the class, "Now, as you may have heard or seen, we have a new student joining us this year. Ethan, would you like to come up and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Of course" I replied. I made my way to the front of the classroom. "Hello! My name is Ethan, I have no last name as I am an orphan. My likes include; reading, training, fishing, and good food, as well as some other things. My dislikes are; Pricks "

Sasuke sneezed while his head was in his hands, causing him to slam his head on his desk.

"people who make fun of people's dreams, rapists, and people who think they are great just because of their family name.

Slam! Sasuke has two red marks on his head

" My hobbies are; Pretty much the same as my likes, as well as writing. My dream of the future would be that someday I will fulfill what I am to do in this world and move on."

I paused yo let all of that sink in.

"Now you may have all seen that fight that happened outside, I have also noticed that some of you are afraid of me. I just want to say that I am a nice guy. I have good fighting skill is all. I hope to be friends with you all." I bowed, and went back to my seat.

And thus began my time at the ninja academy.

Alright! Next chapter is finally done! This took way to long to get out!

Anyway, Leave a review and suggestions!

AgentKroon, Out


End file.
